Tea With Grandson
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Zuko's tired when his dragon finally sets down at one of the Fire Nation's southern outposts. He's internally excited for the hot meal and moderately comfortable bed that he'll get (his former title holds much more weight in the Fire Nation than anywhere else). He knocks on the door and greets the surprised guard with "Hi, Lord Zuko here."


**A/N**: For simplyjmay! Yay Iroh II! It does also fit be the peaf prompt fallout but that has another fic coming as well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

Zuko's tired when his dragon finally sets down at one of the Fire Nation's southern outposts. He's internally excited for the hot meal and moderately comfortable bed that he'll get (his former title holds much more weight in the Fire Nation than anywhere else). He knocks on the door and greets the surprised guard with "Hi, Lord Zuko here."

The guard nods and users him inside. Zuko hears the faint tapping of a message coming through. He learned the code years ago, knowing he'd need to be able to decipher messages himself rather than relying on someone to tell him what was said. The current taps are about Republic City. The Equalists have launched an attack and the United Forces fleet has been heavily damaged. Zuko sighs and notes that he's going to have to be in Republic City soon and he's going to give Tenzin a stern talking to about lying about how bad situations are. The message starts to list those of Fire Nation origins missing in action. Zuko counts the names until his breathing stops at Iroh's. His grandson is among the missing.

"Do whatever you can to make sure that list doesn't reach the Fire Lord for a few days," he tells the bewildered guard.

"Sir, I'm not sure if-"

"Then tell someone who can. I'll send her a list from Republic City." He strides out the door and slams it behind him. The list has to be an oversight. Iroh...Iroh is fine, just lost, he tells himself.

"Hey buddy," he tells his dragon as the beast nuzzles him. "We're not going to stay here, we have to go to Republic City and find Iroh." The dragon's head lowers and Zuko climbs on and the dragon takes off.

They fly for the rest of the night and the better part of the next day. Zuko's neck cracks as he stretches; he's not young anymore and his body protests the extremes he's pushing it to.

He circles Yue Bay, taking in the wreckage left by the recent battle. He sees chunks of ships floating with pieces of what he guesses are the flying machines the message mentioned. He spots the second fleet, idling away from the battle scene. He guides his dragon to land on the lead ship, and is ready to demand answers when the commanding officers file on to the deck.

Bumi's the first to greet him. "Uncle, what a surprise. I bet my baby brother didn't let you know what's going on."

"No, he didn't but that's not why I'm here-"

"Grandfather?" Zuko turns to see his grandson walking towards him. He looks in perfect health, only the slight bulge on his left bicep indicates that he's been injured. Zuko rushes forward, forcing his tired body to move. He envelops Iroh in a hug and pulls him tight. "I'm glad to see you too," Iroh says.

"You were listed as missing," Zuko tells Iroh's hair. "You better update that list before your mother sees." Iroh laughs. "I'd like some tea and the reason you were listed as missing."

Iroh backs away. "Commander Bumi, we're going to have tea in your office."

"Make sure you don't mess anything up, I have a system in there!" Bumi replies. Zuko isn't sure what his nephew meant until he sees the piles of papers stacked haphazardly on the desk. There's a table in the corner with two chairs and Zuko sits while Iroh apologizes and goes to get the tea.

Zuko's eyes close as relief washes over him. Iroh's safe and he should let his daughter know before she sees the first list. She'll be distraught...he jerks awake at the sound of a trey being set down on the table. "Sorry to wake you up," Iroh says as he sits down and pours them tea.

"It's all right. You need to tell me why you were missing."

Iroh smiles slightly. "Well, actually, I was for awhile. First because I kind of tried to detonate a bomb with a fire punch." Zuko raises his only eyebrow. "I ended up getting thrown into the bay. Korra rescued me."

"The Avatar?" Zuko asks as he picks up his tea. He takes a tentative sip. It's a common green blend, nothing special but it helps perk him up.

"Yeah, she found me after I was thrown in and pulled me to shore. She even healed my arm."

"Did you contact anyone after that?"

"I did, I contact Bumi to bring his fleet here." Zuko looks at his grandson again and Iroh sighs. "I didn't immediately go back to the fleet. I went with two of Korra's friends to find where the planes were coming from and try to stop them."

"Why?"

"I had to, no one else knew where they were but Asami and there wasn't time to gather reinforcements. I knew I could do something."

"Did you?"

"After Naga broke us out Bolin wrecked the runway and Asami captured her father. I took to the sky and did take a lot of planes out. I did have to make a quick escape and was hanging from Aang's statue for awhile."

Zuko tries very hard not to choke on his tea. Only his grandson could get in that much trouble for doing the right thing. "Please don't tell your mother the last part. I'll have to argue with her again about letting you galavant around the world as a general."

"I'm not galavanting I'm trying to keep peace, just like you are," Iroh refutes.

"One day you're going to be Fire Lord," Zuko reminds him.

"And all this is going to be valuable experience for when I have to run a country." Iroh knows full well that's the argument Zuko used to get his daughter to agree to let her son join the United Forces. "Besides, it's clear Republic City needs leadership now and being here, as a general, is only going to help."

"What about the Council?"

Iroh waves his hand dismissively. "They didn't prevent it and apparently all but Tenzin got themselves captured by the Equalists." Iroh stands and starts pacing. Zuko pours himself another cup of tea and watches. "No, the United Republic needs new leadership. The Council mostly cared about the city and not enough about those living in the rest of the Republic. They need a new leader, a single leader, who doesn't have to be a bender but just has to do what's right for the people."

"And how is this person going to be chosen?" Zuko asked. The idea intrigues him, especially coming from his grandson who is guaranteed to rule a whole country based on his birth.

Iroh paces back and forth and finally says "I'm not sure. Maybe the people can."

Zuko strokes his beard. "An interesting idea."

"Thank you, Grandfather. I do think I'm needed here, for now."

Zuko reaches across the table and heats Iroh's forgotten tea cup. "Then finish your tea and write your mother to tell her everything you just told me. You know how she worries."

"I know and she gets it from you," Iroh teases.

"And we're both proud of you," Zuko adds.

"I try to do what's right, like you taught me."

* * *

Reviews are awesome.


End file.
